DC History
The DC Universe was once a canon world with just a few twists. Instead of one set canon-point, its history lets off at different time periods depending on the teams/characters, such as Gotham City recently surviving the War Games with the threat of Black Mask still looming over the city, and the Green Lantern Corps being restored to its former glory. There are twists such as Stephanie Brown not dying, and Shiera replacing Kendra as Hawkgirl. With the arrival of the Crisis, so many things changed. Still, the past remained the same this time. Yet, this is a blessing and a curse, as those of the DC Universe find themselves learning a secondary history and finding their daily lives often turned upside down, and a bit harsher world than they are perhaps used to. Justice League Justice League cutoff is pre-Infinite Crisis. The headquarters is in the Watchtower, 22,300 miles over the earth. Max Lord is dead, having had his neck broken by Wonder Woman on live television to the whole world after he had taken over Superman's mind. Wonder Woman has since been forgiven for what she did by the world at large. Wally West is divorced from his wife Linda after the miscarriage, and Barry has not returned from the dead. Oracle no longer is running operations for the Justice League, and is back to running the Birds of Prey in a new headquarters in Gotham City once it was completed. JLI & Super Buddies The Justice League International had their plot 'Can't Believe it's not Justice League', published as JLA: Classified did happen. Though Captain Marvel declined membership, his sister Mary Marvel did join and was a roommate to Fire. Ice did sadly become deceased, and Fire is going through her issues and did her pinup photos for the internet. However, Ted Kord still lives and is the Blue Beetle. Booster Gold is currently not working actively with Rip Hunter. After the death of Max Lord at Wonder Woman's hands on public television for mind controlling Superman, the JLI soon disbanded after the pressure of Heroes Crisis. Super-Family Supergirl a.k.a. Kara Zor-El crashed in the Gotham Bay. She was trained by the Amazons, and later kidnapped by Darkseid. She was rescued by Big Barda, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Her death was not faked during the rescue, instead Supergirl banded with Superman and fought Darkseid together before stranding him in deep space via a boom tube. Supergirl never joined the Outsiders as the Nightwing and Arsenal version was never founded. The Kryponite Poisoning and Krypontian Ghosts story arc never happened. Kandor never happened. Linda Danvers is still nowhere to be found, having retired from being the former Supergirl. She has not become the Angel of Fire, and the Reign in hell story arc has not happened. Superman was there when Manchester Black committed suicide, and he and Lois Lane are still happily married. Superman has not gone wondering the country on foot, but did begin to have concerns over his title, leaving it to Superboy to carry while he searches for himself in mentoring the next generation of heroes. Superboy is still dating Wonder Girl, and now wears Superman's cape until his mentor is ready to take it back. He remains a member of the Titan's Junior Team. Green Lantern Hal Jordan has only just returned to life, and the other corps have not formed at this time. Kyle is not Ion, the entity ended up going somewhere else, and Alan Scott is not working with Checkmate, though he does work solo as a hero since the Justice Society of America has gone inactive. Furthermore, Jade is alive and well, and also working solo. When Hal Jordan became the Parallax there were those that will forever hold a grudge. And when all thought he breathed no more, a confrontation with Psycho Pirate had his spirit separated from the Spectre and once more returned to his human body. Living and breathing once again, he is assigned to Sector 2814 with John Stewart. Kyle Rayner did not have it much better, though he managed to avoid becoming Ion (the entity possessed someone else). He is still one of the few Green Lanterns that has less trouble with the Yellow Impurity, and though he is often on Earth and a member of the Justice League, he is technically stationed on Oa as a member of the Honor Guard. Guy Gardner is also technically stationed on Oa as a member of the Honor Guard, but also owns a bar on Earth and is a reservist for the Justice League. The Green Lantern Corps is the most powerful emotional light spectrum right now, though the Sinestro Corps War has happened. Furthermore, only Star Sapphire has access to the Love spectrum. The Guardians also did decide to reinstate the kill restrictions on the power rings after the Sinestro War and its clean-up was completed. JSA The Justice Society of America is no longer active, having disbanded even before the Heroes Crisis. Jesse Quick is actively running her company, and still holds her speed powers and of course her delightful mother issues, and rocking it out single (for now). Damage is still delightful whole, but never did join the team. Hawkman is still the Pharaoh, and before Kendra could join the Justice League, she was murdered by Hath-Set. Upon Hawkman's return from the Rann Thanagar War, he discovered his beloved dead once more. He searched for any that would help him, but only Dr. Occult stepped forward. During the resurrection ritual, Shiera Hall became alive. It was only some time later, that it was discovered Kendra was also resurrected with a fresh start. Currently, Stargirl and Starman (Jack) currently both have fully functioning cosmic rods, even if Starman is not particularly active at this time. Aqua-Family The following story arcs have happened for the Aqua-Family: The Imperiex War, Obsidian Age, War with Cerdia, and Sub Diego. Black Manta is also dead, though Mera - King Arthur's wife - is alive. Aquaman is spending a good deal of time on the surface world, but still rules Atlantis with those he trusts. Tempest is still an active Titan, and around regularly. No one has stepped up to take his former codename, Aqualad. Wonder-Family Athena has taken over Olympus. Wonder Woman is no longer blind, and has killed Max Lord. Zeus has been revealed as Wonder Girl's father. She still has the gauntlets, and retains the weakness that her mother can remove her powers with a touch. She and Superboy are still an item. Donna Troy is still deceased, having been killed by a Superman Robot during Graduation Day. Artemis is still on Themyscira. Therefore, Themyscira is still there and has not been destroyed by Imperiex. Nor has the Amazon uprising against Man's World happened. Arrow-Family Connor Hawke appears in Oliver Queen's life, having taken over the mantel of Green Arrow while his father was dead. He is currently a Buddhist, completely human, and affair free. Green Arrow returns from the dead, encouraging his son to continue going by the same codename as well. He goes on a road trip with Roy Harper to fix their broken relationship. During Archer's Quest, it is discovered that Ollie knew he had a son and regrets not being there for him, and his attempt to ask Black Canary to marry him fails. Since Green Arrow and Arsenal ran into Catman during Archer's Quest, the mercenary has returned new and improved. Not only is he no longer one fat cat, but he is also more mentally stable. During City Walls story arc, Star City is enclosed in a magical bubble that no one can get into. Demons kill those that commit crimes. Mia earns her write to become a member of the Arrow Family during this time, and with all of their hard work, the mix-matched family manages to get the cops and criminals to behave to stop the demonic slaughters. When they all work together to storm Albert Davis' house, they discover the only way to stop the spell is to kill him. Speedy makes the fatal shot when Green Arrow can't, the decision haunting her. Arsenal is currently with the Titans, having not refound the Outsiders with Nightwing. He lives in Titans Tower with his daughter Lian with Rose Wilson as her nanny. He is still a whole man, and a loving father. Outsiders Batman's Outsiders has happened, but has since broken up. Nightwing and Arsenal never formed an Outsiders team of their own. Former members of the team are currently working solo or doing their own thing, but the team could be reformed. Indigo is still non-operational and under the control of S.T.A.R. Labs. Bat-Family No Man's Land has happened, and Gotham City has been rebuilt after the earthquake. Needless to say, Lex Luthor will not forget how he was played by Bruce Wayne. Cassandra Cain is now Batgirl. She has learned how to interact somewhat with others, but still remains her isolated self. War Games has happened, and Spoiler became comatose rather than dead. Black Mask is in control of Gotham City's organized crime. Tim Drake is Robin once again. Though his father was attacked, he did not die, and Dana Drake is still alive as well. Jason Todd is (currently) dead, and Damian Wayne does not exist. Birds of Prey stops right before the Brainiac virus infects Oracle. The team is also still stationed in Gotham City, rather than moving to Metropolis after War Games. Nightwing is haunted with his own mistakes. Blockbuster is in a coma with little to no chance of ever recovering, after both Parkthorne and Halye's were destroyed. Though the evens of Nightwing #91 did not happen, and Tarantula's advances were fended off. She has since died. Catwoman helped the Bat Family out during War Games. She has also built up her own Cat Family, as she works as a semi-vigilante in the East End. Just after War Games, Holly Robinson threw a surprise birthday party for Catwoman, and it reminded her of just how much she is loved and supported, even by Batman. Titans & Young Justice A Kid's Game story arc had happened, and Graduation Day did occur for the most part. However, though Donna Troy still died, the Titans as a team worked together to defeat the Superman Robot rather than Indigo with her one punch. Indigo is under repairs and control of S.T.A.R. Labs right now. Jericho was separated from his father Deathstroke, and is currently stored on the Titans database system, until they can figure out how to bring him back. As a precaution, he is also regularly copied on a backup system in storage, though Beast Boy regularly visits him in the main database so he doesn't get lonely. Rose Wilson's foster parents are still alive, and she lives with them in San Francisco. She currently babysits Lian Harper a lot, and will occasionally help out the Titans in times of need. Her relationship with her father Deathstroke is questionable, though they have had contact since he last dropped her off at the Titans Tower. Raven has also returned to the Titans; third deaging having happened. The Titans is currently a large team with the Outsiders never refounded by Nightwing and Arsenal. They are split in Junior and Senior teams, and have seen much growth since the Young Justice disbanded and joined the Titans. Many of the newer Titans such as Miss Martian, Zatara, and Jaime Reyes, have not yet been introduced. Category:Heroes Theme